


Studying Romances

by kenzieiscarson



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Angst, Awkward Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bonding, Flirting, Fluff, Fraternities & Sororities, Friendship, Hazing, Love/Hate, M/M, Marijuana, Sarcasm, Team Bonding, Wealth, high society - Freeform, rich families
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzieiscarson/pseuds/kenzieiscarson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred F. Jones and his cousin Matthew Williams where just regular boys until their lives were pulled out from under them and everything changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confession

Alfred and his Canadian cousin where walking home from the park on a particularly cloudy day. They were very close to the Jones' small home when the clouds split open and began drenching the boys. The torrential downpour made it hard to see further than five feet. A bright flash of lightning momentarily blinded Alfred. 

Matthew let out a fearful squeal and stiffened at the sound of thunder. The quiet boy had been afraid of storms for a long time and being caught outside in one was not helping the matter. Alfred cursed and jogged back to his best friend, wrapping his arms around the trembling boy in an attempt to comfort him. 

"Come on Mattie. We're almost there." Alfred looked ahead and could see the outline of his house. "Look there's my house."

The violet eyed boy seemed to focus on the old white house as if it were a beacon of hope. His glazed eyes zeroed in on something unfamiliar. Alfred's mom's car was parked in the driveway. She hardly ever came home before dark because she worked double shifts at the hospital.

"A-Al", Matthew tried to tell his cousin but Alfred cut him off with an "It'll be okay".

Alfred noticed his mothers car also but shrugged it off so he didn't worry his Matt more and ushered the boy along faster.

Alfred's hopes of nothing being wrong were shattered when he and Matthew opened the door and spotted his mother on the couch, still in her nursing scrubs, a somber look on her face. She turned to the boys and addressed them, "Alfred, Matthew, go and change clothes before you catch a cold and then come back here. I have something I need to discuss with the two of you."

The boys dashed upstairs and peeled off their sopping clothes. Speaking in an uncharacteristically quiet voice Alfred shared his concern with his cousin. "Mattie, she used our full names. Something is definitely wrong." Matthew was about to speak when his cousin's blue eyes shot open and he began to speak frantically, "You don't think she lost her job do you? i knew I should have gotten a part time job, but she said i didn't need to. Why does she always have to be the hero? why cant she let me help her?" His began climbing in pitch and volume towards the end of his rant. Matthew didn't want Al to panic so he quickly pulled his cousin into a hug and shushed him.

"Al, I don't think that's what happened. She would have been angrier, she seemed almost ... sad." Matthew sighed. He hated situations like this where he didn't have a clue what was going on. With another sigh Matthew grabbed his younger cousin's hand and dragged him down the stairs to face whatever news that was waiting for them.

When Alfred's mother saw the boys she gestured for them to have a seat on the green love seat across from her. She waited for the boys to get comfortable before beginning. Stealing herself for this dreaded conversation she launched into something that would change the innocent way the boys looked at life. 

"Alfred, Matthew, I need to tell you something I and Michelle should have told you years ago." Matthew tensed at the mention of his mother's name and asked , "What does my mom have to do with this?" 

"Everything Matthew. We talked about this conversation long ago and decided to wait until you were both eighteen. I now have no choice in the matter so even though you boys are only seventeen i have to tell you now." Alfred was worried about his mother seeing as how she hadn't taken a breath during that entire cryptic gush of words. He wished she would just get to the point and began to tell her to get on with it. "Mom what -?" She cut him off quickly with a hand. " Alfred, Matthew, you two are brothers, er well, half brothers."

The boys sat in stunned silence, Alfred gaping like a fish, as the words sunk in. Amelia began again, attempting to answer the unspoken question on both of the boys faces. "You boys have the same father. I was married to him and he had an affair with Michelle. When I told him i was pregnant he confessed to his liaisons with Michelle. I kicked your father out and divorced him. I researched your mother, Matthew, and i went to Canada to talk to her, wanting closure. What i discovered was that she too was pregnant. We began to talk and ended up friends. We decided we would raise you boys as cousins and never separate you from the other."

Alfred was shocked into speechlessness which was very unusual for the talkative blond. Matthew sighed and asked the question he had been wanting the answer to since the conversation began. "You said you had no choice in telling us this, why not?"

A sad glint shone in Amelia's blue eyes. She took a deep breath and answered, "Boys, your father is dead." She visibly deflated with this statement. Alfred however finally managed to stammer out a ,"W-what.... How?" Amelia's light blue eyes locked on the brothers and she answered. "He died of a heart attack. His lawyer informed me this morning. His will is going to be read tomorrow and the funeral is in three days." 

Alfred grabbed Matt's hand and held onto it like a lifeline. Neither of the boys had known anything about their fathers - make that father, but it was still a shock to know that one of your parents had died. Amelia stood from the couch and headed for the front door. "Al, Matt, I have to go back to work now and finish my shift so i'll be home later than usual. I left money on the counter so you can order whatever you want for dinner." And with that she was gone.


	2. Discovery

_And with that she was gone ..._

* * *

 Alfred and Matthew were left clinging to each other on the couch. Alfred was the first to speak, breaking the tense silence. "I know she's not a very sentimental person, but to just leave after telling us all of that is a new level of apathy - even for her."

Matthew knew Al was angry so he stood up from the couch pulling his cousin turned brother with him and towards the small kitchen. He snatched up the money and his backpack and pulled his best friend out the front door. Alfred hesitated, "Matt, I'm not hungry what are you-?" he was cut off mid sentence by Matt. "I know Al, I'm not either but after that conversation i think we both need something to drink. Do you have your fake i.d.?"

Alfred didn't miss a beat, "Always dude, let's go" Excited by the promise of liquid calm, Alfred grabbed his brothers hand and pulled the smaller man down the street towards the nearest convenience store. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The boys settled on a bottle of whiskey each and a bottle of maple syrup for Matthew. They headed back home and went to their shared bedroom. Alfred took a large swig of his booze while Matthew chose to be more creative and put a straw in both his maple syrup and his whiskey. Matthew took a long drink of his strange concoction.

Seeing his brother's strange habit caused Alfred to scrunch up his face in disgust.  Already feeling a bit tipsy, Matthew giggled at Al's face and took another swallow for good measure. The boys made quick work of the whisky, dispelling any sense of sobriety from their minds. After about an hour of drunken video games, room rearranging, and childish giggling the boys passed out, curled into each other on their hastily shoved together twin beds. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Alfred and Matthew groggily awoke to the sound of insistent knocking. Groaning, Alfred got out of bed and headed towards the door, while Matthew hid the evidence of last nights activities. Alfred flung the door open to see his mother dressed impeccably in a black pencil skirt and blazer. "Al, Matt, get packed and get dressed, wear something nice." Alfred and Matthew sighed in unison, they hated wearing nice clothes, they were always so itchy and tight. Seeing the boys' reluctance she snapped, "Do what you're told, be ready in an hour." Then she huffed and headed off to finish getting ready. 

An hour later found the blonds in the back seat of Alfred's mom's old sedan waiting while she locked the front door. The trio took off down the road and headed away from their home in Buffalo, New York. Six terribly boring hours later the trio arrived at a large estate on the outskirts of New York City. Alfred had never seen a house this big in his entire life and clung to his brother like a child. Clutching his brother's hand, he made his way to the entrance. The two boys stepped through the grand double doors and into their new lives.

Matthew noticed that the house was just as grand on the inside as it was on the outside, but the house didn't really have any personal touches. The trio took their seats and waited for the lawyer to arrive. Three hours later the boys were leaving and heading to a hotel, this time with their lives completely changed. 

They were rich, or at least they would be. They were set to inherit their estranged fathers mansion, millions, and business. however their had been a few conditions. If the boys were to inherit their fathers legacy and become co-CEOs of his company they had to fulfill the requirements. The first was that Matthew had to add Jones to his name. He had agreed to it as long as he could keep Williams also. The only thing the name Jones really meant to him was family.

_Alfred Jones was Matthew's cousin turned brother and also his best friend in the whole world, the Jones had taken him in when his mother died even though they barely had enough to support themselves. Alfred noticed Matt and cared about him, unlike the kids they went to school with._

So in the next few weeks he would become Matthew Williams-Jones. The second condition was that they both had to attend their fathers college and join the Alpha Phi Hetalia fraternity. They had already applied to the college and been accepted because of their nearly perfect grades. The only thing left was joining the fraternity which wasn't a problem because only legacies could pledge. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Three days later the funeral took place. The boys saw their father for the first time and even though his body was limp and lifeless they still saw the resemblance. The man had the same color hair as Alfred with an identical curl in the front like Matthew's. He wore glasses which were still on his face even though he would never look through the lenses again. He looked to be about the same height as the boys and had the same build. 

The next few months saw to it that the boys were very busy filling out the necessary paperwork to attend the prestigious Globe University. Matthew's eighteenth birthday passed on July first and Alfred's three day later on the fourth, the boys where so busy they nearly forgot to celebrate. The party had been tiny, consisting of Alfred and Matthew. Matthew didn't have any friends and all five of Alfred's had already left for college so they could start football practice. 

The day came that they had to pack for college. Neither of them had much to pack seeing as how they had never had much money. The move in date was coming in two days. Alfred and Matthew said one last goodbye to the town they had grown up in and headed for the airport. Alfred's mother drove the boys their and waved them off as they lugged their suitcases to be checked and then shuffled through the security checkpoint and headed towards the gate. Each step brought them closer to their new lives.


	3. Sorry those of you who read this.

Sorry it's been a year since this has been edited. I have been super busy. Thankfully I've written a ton of fanfics which will be uploaded soon!! This one will most likely be taken down and rewritten. Not sure yet. Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic. Sorry for any spelling errors. feel free to suggest things you would like to see and leave comments on what i did good on and what i could improve on. Hope you enjoy! Also Hetalia does not belong to me.


End file.
